For a quarter century, the Oklahoma Community Clinical Oncology Program (OKCCOP) has adopted and successfully implemented the goals and objectives of the national program to develop and conduct state-of-the-art cancer prevention, control and treatment clinical trials with significant involvement of community oncologists and patients throughout northeast Oklahoma and beyond while ensuring collection of quality data and patient safety. The OKCCOP includes the Tulsa area's two largest hospitals, the two largest private oncology physician practices, a growing number of Saint Francis Warren Clinic oncologists including pediatric oncologists and related sub-specialists, and new physician investigators at St. John's LaFortune Cancer Center. OKCCOP works each year to expand its physician base beyond oncology practices to include radiation, surgery, pediatrics, and most recently, genetics to ensure the broadest participation of physician investigators and accessibility to a wide range of treatment and cancer control trials. The OKCCOP serves a richly diverse population including a significant number of American Indians. Through years of involvement with the tribes especially, the Cherokee Tribe, the OKCCOP has established a relationship of trust and understanding which continues to be reflected in minority accruals. The ability to provide NCI-approved clinical trials to area children helps the OKCCOP meet its obligation of community inclusion and provides for increased minority participation as well. Ultimately, OKCCOP works to ensure patients and their doctors have all available options to make the best decision for themselves and their families. Community outreach ensures these choices are available to minorities and the underserved, an area where OKCCOP has been a recognized leader. The commitment of the Saint Francis Health System is also evidenced by significant financial support ensuring federal dollars are leveraged to meet the highest performance standards for participation and patient safety.